


De los pertenecientes a la Antigua y noble casa Nix

by Alexandra_Sylvan_Daniels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Sylvan_Daniels/pseuds/Alexandra_Sylvan_Daniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Lily Evans no fuese hija de muggles? ¿Que sucedería si en vez de Petunia fuese otra tía la que recogiera a Harry? Permítanme damas y caballeros el honor de llevas ante ustedes la historia de Herackles James Potter, perteneciente a la Antigua y noble casa Nix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De los pertenecientes a la Antigua y noble casa Nix

31 de Octubre

Humo salía de aquel lugar que en otro tiempo había sido una hermosa casa, casi todo el lugar estaba en ruinas y el silencio absoluto era lo que daba el toque final a esa devastadora escena.

-¡Arg…!- Resonó en mis oídos dándole esperanza a mi corazón ¿Podría ser?

Corrí hacia el lugar haciendo sonar fuertemente mis tacones sobre los adoquines del pintoresco pueblo inglés.

Empujé con decisión la gran puerta de roble labrado, que anteriormente había sido signo que llegaba a mi hogar. Alcé mi túnica para que no se enganchara en los escombros, el cabello de unicornio debía ser respetado, aunque sea únicamente para honrar a sus antiguos dueños. Y luego de subir las destartaladas escaleras llegué por fin, una puerta verde agua con adornos dorados y el nombre "Harry" tallado en ella estaba ante mí y yo sentí miedo, miedo de volver a estar sola, miedo… Abrí la puerta y gruesas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos verdes.

Allí, en el suelo, con su hermoso cabello como fuego estaba mi hermana, muerta. Me agaché a su lado la acomodé en una posición digna, ninguna Nix sería encontrada muerta en una posición indecorosa, besé su frente y me giré a buscar a mi ahijado.

-¿James?-

-Uiagag…- Fueron los balbuceos que salvaron a la Inglaterra mágica de su destrucción.

Me apure hacia la cuna, aun sosteniendo mi vestido y allí lo vi, hacía ya casi un año desde que lo vi por última vez, Herakcles James Potter, mi ahijado y sobrino, recostado en su hermosa cuna me miraba. En su frente hilos de sangre llamaban la atención hacia una pequeña herida que poseía la exacta forma del antiguo símbolo de la ira de los cielos.

Apenas vi la marca en él supe que sería importante, ya sabía que era poderoso, apenas nació vi en él toda la fuerza de la magia Nix que mi hermana nuca tuvo. Sentí alegría de que haya otro discípulo de los cielos, Antares no estaría sola y además, desde que terminé mi entrenamiento todo ha estado muy pacífico para mi gusto, y aparentemente mis maestros opinan lo mismo que yo.

-Hola mi niño lindo- Estoy segura de que muchos darían una fortuna por verme haciendo éstos gestos, pero el pequeño James lo vale- ¿Sabes pequeño James? Hoy vamos a viajar bastante y vos vas a reencontrarte con una vieja amiga tuya, su nombre es Antares y es tu prometida, mi hija.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Buenos días damas y caballeros, queridos lectores, ésta es la primera vez que subo una de mis historias. No suelo hacer comentarios dentro de los capítulos, sin embargo, me pareció educado advertirles que es poco probable que yo finalice ésta historia, pero si lo hago será mi orgullo.

Sin más que decir, se despide...

Alex.


End file.
